


Wouldn't You Rather?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She doesn't want to talk about her past.





	Wouldn't You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wouldn't You Rather?  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 118  
>  **Summary:** She doesn't want to talk about her past.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'scar' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“How did you get this?” Kirk traced the length of the scar with the tips of his fingers. 

Buffy shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about the scar on her neck or her past especially when his touch was sending shivers dancing down her spine. She was beginning to have all kinds of inappropriate thoughts. 

“Tell me.”

She took a deep breath before she started to explain, “Ang...” Buffy gave him a flirtatious smile. “Do you really want to talk about how I got this a long time ago? Wouldn’t you rather...?” She let her words trail off but the meaning was clear.

With almost obscene haste Kirk nodded his head. He would very much rather...


End file.
